Body Heat
by flickeringdreams
Summary: Set after the marriage of Tina and Jamie; rated T for suggestive themes and coarse language. Tina wakes up early in the morning and cold, so she wakes Jamie up as well. Fluffy playful fun, with a playful Jamie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters used.**

Tina rolled over restlessly, ignoring the thundering rain outside. She pulled the covers closer to her body and shuddered; the heating had gone out earlier that morning after a particularly bad storm the night before, and with the rain outside cooling down the summer, the house was cold.

Sighing, she abandoned the hope of imminent sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her; her husband of nearly 5 seasons, Jamie. He didn't seem to be bothered by the chill in the house and was sleeping with his mouth slightly open, his shirt off. In fact, all he wore were his boxers. Apparently, she had stolen all the blankets (as per usual) so his upper body was completely exposed to her. Even though they'd been together for a while, she never grew tired of his strong abs from their farm, or his tan that had been gotten during that summer, turning his usually paler skin to a darker olivey colour. His purple hair was messy and in front of his face, one strand in his mouth, so Tina reached forward to pull it out softly.

She watched him sleep peacefully for a few moments before smirking, an idea hatching in her mind. She was still very cold, and he wasn't, so why should he need blankets? Acting on a whim, she suddenly tugged the remainder of the comforter from him violently, jolting him awake quickly. He sat up, breathing heavily from the shock, before turning to her with a playful glare. She glanced at the time beside him – 2:55am.

"Good morning," she whispered cheekily, the smirk still on her face. She fought to keep her eyes on his face and not let them wander down, because as it turned out, his boxers weren't on him at all. When had he taken them off? She huddled into the blanket so that he couldn't take it back, but her fight was lost when his own eyes wandered down _her_ body. She was wearing considerably more than he was, but still, it was only short shorts and a black tank top that only _kind of_ accentuated her chest. Plus, her 'childish' (as Jamie called it) pigtails were out for the night and her hair flowed down her back, giving her a more grown-up look. She knew that when her hair was down, Jamie found her infinitely hotter, so she did it to tease him sometimes when they were alone, or sometimes in public. And of course, it was down when she slept.

"Good... very early morning. What was that for?" his tone was harsh, but the harsh reserved only for Tina – it was a loving harsh that she learned to love. "I'm not, uh, wearing clothes, idiot." He gave her a half-smile, his eyes dark. Tina grinned at the last word.

"I didn't know that! I figured that with the cold, you'd at least cover... down there," she whispered, making him notice the chill for the first time. He shivered slightly and seemed to notice for the first time the hill of comforter that partially covered his wife. Before, she had the front open slightly, but as he looked down she squeezed it closer, as if holding it hostage. Which of course, she was.

"Uh, can I have some of that?" he murmured, reaching for it. Her face broke into a wider smile and she shook her head. He leaned farther forward to bring his face closer to hers. "Don't be dumb," he continued, "it's cold and you're hogging all the blankets, stupid." She giggled quietly, and he swore he heard a small whisper of 'I know'. His eyes narrowed and stared into hers for a minute, taking in her current position. She was sitting up, but didn't seem very balanced, and her arms couldn't go out to hold him back because of the blanket. He sighed and stood up, running his hand through his hair because he knew she loved it.

"Where are you going?" her voice piped up, her eyes following him. He let out an impatient sigh that she knew as his not serious one, though it used to convince her to back away. He looked back at her and let their eyes meet again before he smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, it's cold in here and _someone_ isn't sharing, so I _think_ it's logical to put some clothes on," he retorted, making her laugh a bit. He turned back to the dresser that he had approached, looking for suitable wear, namely blue pajama pants and a black long sleeve shirt that he could sleep in. He heard a rustle behind him and turned to see Tina holding the blanket out, a small smile on her face.

"You could uh, come join me once you've done that," she said hopefully, barely visible in the dark now. "You know, body heat and.. stuff. I'm still really cold. I-" He suddenly shushed her, a laugh evident in his voice.

"You don't need excuses, dummy, we've done more than cuddle." Through the darkness he could tell her face reddened quite a bit, and she looked away. Jamie turned away again and grinned, something he only did around her for the most part. He found the clothing he had been searching for and pulled it on quickly before spinning around to face Tina. She was watching him intently and held his gaze now, and Jamie realized the sharp contrast from when they had first met. She was intimidated by him then, he knew, but now... now she intimidated _him_ sometimes. She smiled at him slightly and he returned it, noticing that she was fully surrounded by the blanket again. Growling under his breath, he bent down into a sprinter's position, confusing her.

"What... are you doing..?" she asked, suddenly nervous. He licked his lips playfully, at the same time making her flush. "Babe?" Her voice was a bit hesitant and unsure, but he held his position, his eyes flashing in the darkness. A sudden lightning strike streaked the window and light flooded the room for a split second, enough to see a hot blush on Tina and a mischievous glint in Jamie's eyes. She looked away for a second, distracted by the downpour outside, and he took it as an opportunity.

He pushed off the ground with his legs suddenly, leaping toward her before she could move. She turned her head at the last minute as he was right in front of her and she shrieked, louder than any noises they made previously. He tackled her over and landed on top of her, making her blush harder. It spread down her neck now adorably, and increased when he kissed her forehead. He took his weight off of her so as to not squish her and ended up on his hands and knees, smirking down at her. She stared at him, mute with shock, for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. _This_ was the moments she lived for, and the reason she fell in love with him. He had a tough shell, but it was worth getting through because of this playful side. It was how you knew he cared a whole fucking lot and she loved it. He let out a chuckle as well, which was much different without a sneer accompanying it.

"Blanket?" he said, kissing her forehead again, and she opened it to let him in. Grinning, he nuzzled into her, hugging her smaller body into him. She was still giggling a bit but curled into him, sighing contently. "Body heat," he murmured, putting a hand down below her chin and lifting her head a bit. She smiled up at him and he leaned down a bit (as best he could, in that position) so that their lips could meet. They kissed for a minute or two before breaking apart, Tina's head back against his chest and his chin on her head. And at 3:10am, they were back asleep, this time warming the other up with their bodies close together.

They could almost forget that they had to get up in three hours to get ready and start farming. That is, if the storm subsided...

 _Hey again! I decided I wanted to write some MM fluff, although originally I wasn't sure if it'd be fluff or not. There are some suggestive things but that's cause I wasn't sure which way I wanted it to go, and well, I chose fluff c: Please let me know if there's any mistakes!_


End file.
